Various different forms of tire mounts heretofore have been provided for mounting a spare wheel and tire on either end of a vehicle.
Some vehicles which use exterior mounted spare tires comprise heavy duty vehicles such as mobile homes and spare wheel and tire assemblies of heavy duty vehicles of this type are difficult to handle when it becomes necessary to change a tire and wheel assembly.
Accordingly, a need exists for a spare wheel and tire assembly support for exterior mounting of a spare wheel and tire assembly and constructed in a manner whereby the spare wheel and tire assembly supported therefrom may be readily dismounted from the associated vehicle and exchanged for the wheel and tire assembly to be replaced.
Further, with exterior mounted spare wheels and tires there is always a problem of theft. Therefore, there is an additional need to provide a spare wheel and tire assembly support for mounting a spare tire and wheel assembly on the exterior of a vehicle in a manner such that the entire spare tire mount as well as the spare wheel and tire assembly supported therefrom may be readily removed from an associated vehicle for storage when that vehicle is not in use.
Examples of various different forms of spare tire assemblies including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,674,393, 3,343,736, 3,648,867, 3,669,326, 3,700,130, 3,753,520, 3,822,814 and 3,853,255.